To See the Truth
by Guardian of Sarcasm
Summary: Harry is a girl and also best friends and soul mates (though unknowingly) with our favourite Australian Librarian. When Umbridge accepts advice from a stranger trying to prove Hyacinth is lying? The entire school, order and LITs end up watching her life and by extension Ezekiel's. How will they react? Bashing!RW!AD!MW! Harry!ASD!fem!Sarcastic!Abused! Ezekiel!Abused!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am letting you know that I won't be able to update often due to the fact that I have a lot going on in my last year of school and currently I am having to use my mother's laptop as mine needs to be fixed. I have no beta and have a reading disability called visual stress so please let me know if there are any mistakes. Also in case you don't know, Hyacinth is pronounced High-ah-kin-th and Kiel is pronounced Keel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Librarians, they belong to TNT. Neither do I own Harry Potter as he belongs to JK Rowling.  
**

Hyacinth Potter, 5th year Gryffindor student, raised a red eyebrow in disbelief at Umbridge's words, but otherwise did not react to the announcement as the rest of the Great Hall broke out into whispers, glancing at her occasionally.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge continued, "As I was saying, this mysterious Ray* has let me know of a spell that will let us show that Hyacinth Potter is really lying about You-Know-who." She smirked nastily at Hyacinth who met her stare unblinkingly and unemotionally. The pink wearing hag concealed a shudder and looked away, before addressing the student body again, "So, with permission from Professor Dumbledore-" She was cut off as the doors to the great hall opened and in walked Remus Lupin with a large black dog, Tonks, the Weasleys that weren't currently in Hogwarts, Mad-eye Moody and a 15 year old Asian boy.

As soon as Hyacinth saw the boy, she gasped and leapt from her seat, practically flying towards the boy, "Kiel!" she shouted, as the boy grabbed her into a hug, much to the surprise of most of the Great Hall, it was a well-known fact that Hyacinth was a haptophobe and so only liked physical contact if she gave permission and/or instigated it. Umbridge looked like she was about to protest to them being there, but there was a sudden flash of light and five adults were stood looking confused. "Okay, I know who the people who walked through the door are, but who the fuck are you?" This comment came from Hyacinth, who was still wrapped in the Asian boy's hug. A woman with auburn hair looked over at her and gasped, "Look, red hair, green eyes, and little scar sticking out of the corner of the left eye- its Hyacinth! Which means the guy she's hugging is Ezekiel!"

At the sound of his name Ezekiel looked up and narrowed his eyes at the new strangers, "Who, exactly, are you?" His thick Australian accent rang through the hall as he eyed the unfamiliar people. The blonde woman spoke up this time, "I am Colonel Baird, and this is Jenkins, Flynn Carson, Cassandra Cillian and Jacob Stone." It looked like more questions were going to be asked, but Umbridge spoke up suddenly, "As I was saying, with Professor Dumbledore's permission I will cast a spell and place this entire castle under a time spell making it so that no time passes from now until we finish with seeing the truth. So without further ado: _Sistere tum extra. Quaerimus veritatem indica nobis._ " There was a slight breeze in the room before the wall at the left lit up and a screen of selection showed up. After a moment of waiting and observing the new addition to the room and everyone moving to sit with their friends the first video started playing the words ' **The Beginning** ' appearing on screen…

 **A/N: So that's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed. I probably won't be able to update until after the New Year because my laptop doesn't like me at the moment and neither does my mother when it comes to borrowing her laptop, so yeah.**

 ***If you get the reference to the name I will give you a shout out next chapter.**


	2. The First Video

**Lily Potter, breathless and covered in sweat, is holding a newborn baby with little wisps of red hair on her head.**

"I was so tiny." Hyacinth looked closely at her younger self.

"You're still tiny." Ezekiel commented.

"Okay, you are 5'6", which is only like three inches taller than me. Also, most of the people I hang around with are even taller than that, so shut up 'cos you're also short." Hyacinth retorted.

" **Look James, it's our daughter, our little Hyacinth." As Lily looks up at James, Hyacinth opens her green eyes. Unseen by her parents, Hyacinth's eyes flash gold for a second before turning back to green. She then closes her eyes.**

Everyone gasped in shock.

"What was that?" Remus asked wide-eyed.

 **The screen cuts to a nursery where an Asian woman is seen in a rocking chair singing softly to a baby of around three months old. Carefully, she stands and carries the baby over to his crib, where she gently laid him down. "Good night Ezekiel. I love you, my little angel." As the woman turns away, Ezekiel's brown eyes open and flash gold for a second before turning brown again, Ezekiel goes back to sleep.**

More gasps echoed through the hall.

"Huh." Muttered Jenkins. It almost seemed as if they were…

"What is it Jenkins?" Asked Baird.

"Well, I have an idea, but I can't be sure without double checking at the library."

 **The screen then turns to black.**

Silence ang through the hall, before everyone started talking with each other about what they had just seen.

 **AN: Sorry it took so long, I kind of forgot about it- I get distracted easy. So, um, not sure what I'm gonna do about Ezekiel's mom- I mean I was originally gonna have her die before Ezekiel and his father move to England, but and I'm not sure if it's considered a spoiler or not, but one of the episodes in S4 has Ezekiel's mother in it, so I'm a little stuck for ideas.**


End file.
